Flippy The Babysitter TWO
by twix012
Summary: When Pops has to leave for a long trip and messes up his phone calls, both Flaky and Flippy are tasked with babysitting Cub together, but they know this is probably not going to end in sweet dreams, but at least they can try! This will contain violence and just maybe Flaky/Flippy fluff.
1. Three is Not a Crowd

Hey everyone! I'm making my 3rd HTF fanfiction in a REALLY long time, it's a sequel from a story I did back in 200-freaking-8, that's a long time in internet years, but I was inspired from reviews I still manage to get, so that's pretty cool.

 ** _(And no, you don't have to go back to read the other one for things to make much sense, but I will be throwing some references, but you should be able to 'get it'.)_**

This one in particular was especially inspired from Noora's comment, who was talking about both Flippy AND Flaky babysitting, and I thought 'that's not a terrible idea' and then a Guest also commented about making a sequel… and I was like 'that's also not a terrible idea'

And well, I may have been away from the fandom for a few years, but these stories are too much fun to write and I still get very pleasantly surprised when I get reviews for my old stuff, even if they are brief.

Also, I apologize thoroughly if anyone else has done this idea, because I know this couple is really popular, and so is Cub, and well, I just need you to know I have not copied off of anyone because honestly, I haven't been reading much fanfiction.

On an ending note, I'm a whole lot smarter than I use to be when I wrote the last story, so I like to think my writing has gotten a lot better with time.

ANYWAYS, I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS, BLA BLA BLA.

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

 **1** **Three is Not a Crowd**

Pop groaned for the 10th time this evening, he was dreading leaving, but a bear had to do what a bear had to do, he looked over at his small son playing with toy train set.

"Cub, Poppa has to go soon, but he's got your favorite babysitter coming over soon!"

The smaller bear face's lit up, "Fwippy?!"

"Oh ho ho, no! Flaky! I know how much you love her!" Pops explained, patting his son on his shoulder.

Cub's face pulled down, doing the opposite of lighting up actually, why Flaky? She was so boring, whenever she came over- all she ever wanted to do was feed him a healthy snack, read him the same old kid book and put him down for a nap, then, when he woke up, do the same thing over again.

But then again, she was also extremely careful with him, he never died when she was taking care of him, you would think so with those sharp quills with her, but no way, she always made sure he was safe.

But she was JUST NO FUN!

At least when Flippy came over, there was some form excitement, even if he had tried to kill him- several times, but that wasn't the REAL Flippy, his Flippy was nice AND put movies on.

"Doonnn't make that face at me young man, you're going to be on your best behavior," Pops said, holding up his index finger of authority and wagging it.

He then went over to the phone, he had actually called Flippy to come over before he remembered Flaky and then called her, so now he needed to re-call him to tell him his services were no longer needed.

But just as he was, there was nock on the door, causing him to forget the phone call all together.

"That must be her,"

He opened the door expectantly for the porcupine who stood shyly, "Hi Mr. Pops," she greeted.

"Hi Flaky, Cub is just playing with his toy set-," the bear looked at his watch and yelped, "And I am going to be VERY late, BYE!" he then rushed past her and hopped into his car.

Flaky watched as speeded out of the driveway and vroomed on like his life depended on it.

She sighed wistfully and stepped inside, closing the door and sat her bag on the floor, okay, this was going to be great evening, she just knew it!

"Heeeey Cubby Cub!" she called out cheerfully as she walked over to the bear in question.

Cub smiled up at her, waved, and went back to his train set, which was currently riding over a cloud over some of the tallest mountains you will ever see.

She knelt down next to him "Are you hungry? I can make my famous carrot sandwich!"

Cub shook his head, not paying much attention.

Flaky looked at the train that had the boy absorbed and watched him play with it for a few moments before there was a knock on the door.

This grabbed both of their attentions; they looked from the door to each other "I wonder who that could be?" Flaky asked and got up to answer it, Cub ran to the couch to crawl to the top and look over curiously.

Flaky looked into the eyehole and gasped, "Flippy? What is he doing here?"

At this Cub's ears perked up, and he shot out from the couch, "FWIPPY!" He cheered, his best friend was here!

The porcupine opened the door and greeted the veteran, both met each other with a confused glance.

"Flaky? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Not being able to handle the scrutiny of his gaze, she looked down at her _very_ interesting feet, "Ah, babysatti- I mean- babysitting Cub, I'd never sit on him- he's like my own son, not that I have a son, I don't have a boyfriend to make a son with- er, I mean husband! That'd probably be more ideal wouldn't it?," Flaky was sure her cheeks were now redder than the rest of her body, "Uhhhh, um, what are you doing here?"

Flippy sucked in his laughter, "I came here to babysit him too, Pops called me,"

Flaky's eyes grew large, " _What?_ Do you think he thinks I can't handle it anymore? I was sure I did a good job last time…," she rubbed her paws together nervously.

"Nah, I think he just forgot he called me, or maybe regretted, I'm sure the only he thinks can't handle babysitting is me. C'mon Flakes, don't put yourself down like that," He said reaching out to touch her shoulder reassuringly, when was met with a sudden soft heaviness around his leg.

They looked down to see Cub had attached himself to Flippy's leg…and didn't show any signs of letting go any time soon.

The two older animals laughed in unison, "Not sure how, but I made a good impression on him the last time I came over,"

It had been a year since the event, but Cub never forgot, and Flippy was still astonished and confused as to why the baby bear was not the least bit scared of him.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Flaky said, and bit the inside of her cheek in regret, from what she had heard, Flippy had murdered Handy, and probably Cub too, she hoped it was all rumors, especially now.

Cub then took hold of both Flaky and Flippy's paws and lead them inside.

"Cub, buddy, I don't think I should-," Flippy began but Cub looked up at him with the most saddest puppy face you could imagine, causing the green bear's heart to almost give out.

Clutching his Happy Tree Friend Heart, if he said no to that face, he was sure he would suffer from cardiac arrest.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll stay," he gave in and Cub cheered with glee, cuteness levels rising so high, Flippy was now on the risk for diabetes, Flaky as well too.

Paranoia suddenly began to grip at Flaky, and thoughts of Flippy throwing kitchen knives at both her and cub like darts flashed into her panicked mind, NO, she took in a breath, she had a job to do tonight, and that was caring for Cub, and she was going to do it!

Still, Flaky gulped as Flippy picked up Cub, putting him on his shoulders and taking him to the kitchen, she looked all around, memorizing all the exits of the house that she already knew about.

* * *

Annnnd there we are! It's short, but it is the first chapter, I'll just post this first and see if anyone likes it, and if you do, I'll write the rest of the story full on!

(Well, I'm probably going to keep writing either way, I know not everyone feels like reviewing, I'm not gonna put that kind of pressure on you, because...I love you 8p )


	2. A Few Conflicts

Hi again guys! Here's the second chapter, I'm not extremely pleased with it, but it's a slow start, I'm hoping it's going to be like a roller coaster, a slow boring up start, but an exciting, wild ride down.

I do not Happy Tree Friends, yadda-yadda, obviously.

Enjoy.

* * *

Honestly, Flippy was sure he'd never ever get a call from Pop's again, not just babysitting, but for anything actually, but here he was, zooming around the kitchen, mimicking an fighter aircraft with the guy's kid giggling from atop his shoulder's, Flaky's words about having a kid flashed through his mind- and oh, yeah, she was here too. . .

He stopped the engines to finally look at the porcupine in question, who stood there watching, looking pretty amused- but also seemingly not sure what to do with herself.

"Y'know, you can go home if you want, I got this covered,"

"Oh! No, I can't, Pop's called me, he thinks I'm taking care of Cub by myself,"

"Don't be a stick in the mud! You can just come back right before he comes home, I'll call you and everything!"

Flaky let out a frustrated laugh, "You sound just like Cuddles!"

"Yeah… 'stick in the mud' was really corny, wasn't it Cub?" Flippy admitted, and finally putting small bear down, who seemed to be getting a little bored.

"I wike corn, I'm hungwey- Can I have a cawwot sandwhich Fwaky?" Cub asked turning to the older girl, beaming up at her.

"Yes you may!" She answered, beaming back down at him, "Looks like I'm staying after all," she said to Flippy as she walked past him.

Flippy rolled his shoulders in a shrug, but inside, he was kind of relieved, he had- of course been worrying about having one his episodes… he knew if Flaky was there, she'd protect Cub.

But on the other hand, who was going to protect Flaky from _him_? He knew she was already the most scared of him of them all, even after they'd had gotten closer as friends, he could still see the panic in her eyes every time they were alone.

Yeah, maybe Cub here would help; the kid seemed to bring out a more confident streak in her.

Flippy sat next Cub, "Miss, I'd like a sandwich too if you don't mind," smiling sneakily, Flaky's culinary skills were not to be trifled with and he was no going to miss an opportunity.

She gave a fake sigh, "Well, okay, but it's going to be a surprise,"

There was a pause in the air. . .

"Well… not TOO surprising," She added.

Everything was going fine and dandy, but then Flaky reached over grabbed a tomato, then… a very large, very pointy cutting knife, which actually didn't grab Flippy's attention until she started cutting, the sound making him look…

And when he saw the light flash on the red, oh gosh, very red knife… it for surely triggering the darkness in him, and it wasn't until Flaky heard Cub scream in terror that she flipped around and saw Flippy standing on the table menacingly, eyes on her- and especially that knife…

What was worse was that he was not grinning his usual signature twisted sharp grin, he was frowning deeply, and she could practically see him making a plan in his twitching eyes.

She considered tossing the knife aside to show she was no threat- but that would be stupid, she could feel her knees already buckling, but all she could think about was getting to Cub, she did her best to stay stern in calm. . . "Now Flippy lets not do anything drastic, we don't want to sca-,"

" **I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO SHREADS** ,"

"Yeah- um, that's…that's…defiantly d-d-drastic…,"

" _ **TO. SHREDS.**_ "

That and the look of pure assurance from the bear was all it took for Flaky to take off from the kitchen, Flippy right on her metaphorical tail, leaving Cub in his highchair- bewildered, he sat there for a moment before come to his small senses, he quickly hopped down and chased after his babysitters, he had to help somehow!

When he found them, they were locked in an intense stare, Flippy now looking more amused- still wild and murderous- but defiantly amused, Flaky however was shaking, pointing the wobbly knife at him as threateningly as she could muster.

He cackled in his deep voice, " **Go ahead, do it, I'd like to see you** _ **try**_ ,"

"D-d-don't worry, I'll def- CUB NO!" Flaky blurted as she saw Cub pick up a hammer that had been sitting near the hallway and step toward the triggered veteran.

" **EH?**!" Flippy whirled around, and just as he did, Cub spun in a circle and threw the hammer straight at his head.

And down the green bear went, falling back to the floor with a satisfying _thud_.

Flaky's mouth and knife fell as well, "Holy Buddhist Monkey in a tree," relief and shock both filling her system, Cub stood for a moment before tottering around Flippy to Flaky.

"Did he go 'bye-bye'?" Cub asked quietly, holding on to her paw with both of his.

"Let's hope not, here, stand back, I'll check," she whispered to him, and shuffled over to her friend.

She sighed in relief as she saw his chest rise and fall slowly, but winced when she saw a round bruise already forming on his forehead, there was defiantly going to be bad bump-and a headache for sure.

"Don't worry Cubby Cub, he's not going 'bye-bye', let's take him to the couch,"

It was a tiring and awkward trip, but with Flaky pulling Flippy by the arms and Cub holding his feet the best he could manage, they dragged him to the living room and let him rest comfortably.

Very soon, Flippy woke up, to, of course, a pounding headache, and the sound of Cub cheering, "Your aim has gotten a lot better," he groaned

Entering the room with an ice pack, "Don't tell him that!" Flaky scolded gently.

"Nah, he saved you, I think he deserves a gold medal- _owwthatscold_ " he winced as the icy bag was rested on his forehead.

"Sorry, just rest here, me and Cub are going to finish making the sandwiches, and, um, don't you go to sleep Mr."

And it was a quick simple gesture, but before she moved on, Flaky patted at Flipp's chests gently, the touch causing a lump in his throat to appear, everything that just happened now and she was actually concerned about him.

Maybe he's the one who should just go.

Well…

Perhaps right after he got that promised surprise sandwich.

Real soon, the trio was all together again in the kitchen, finally having brunch.

"Pops won't be back until 12 tonight, what should I make for dinner?" Flaky asked.

"CEWIAL !" Cub cheered out.

"Breakfast for dinner? Hm, well, maybe I can work _something_ out,"

Flippy sighed woefully, "Actually, Flaky, I was thinking… maybe…it's best I should go. . .,"

"Noooo!" Cub whined, giving his babysitter his best pouty face, but Flippy's eyes were on Flaky, whom, was now smiling weakly, "Just earlier you were saying I should leave… but I feel like…call me a dummy, but, I think we'll be okay, as long as we take precautions and be _really_ careful,"

"I'm always careful Flaky, c'mon; what if Cub hadn't been able to knock me out?" he argued calmly.

"But he did, and if you go, he's never going to stop crying, just look at that face," she said gesturing to the smaller bear in question.

The pouty face had turned into a puppy pout, tiny tears threatening to run down his cheeks.

"Plus, you're getting better at staying calm these days, I know you can do it," Flaky grinned warmly.

Flippy groaned dramatically, " _OKAY, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay_ , I'll stay," and immediately Flaky and Cub cheered in victory.

Not long after they finished and decided to have pudding snacks for dessert, the phone rang, "I'll get it," Flippy said, spoon in his mouth.

Flaky grabbed his paw to alert him, "What if it's Pops? I'll get it,"

"OH, yeah, I forgot," then the both of them looked at their paws, still for a moment, before Flaky let go, giggling nervously and quickly jogging out of the kitchen.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the receiver, Pops sat outside, looking extremely annoyed while Toothy and Lumpy working as mechanics in the background looked at his car, which was missing all of its wheels.

"Hi, it's Pops, I'm going to need you to stay overnight…I had an…accident…and I hear it's going to start storming soon, I'll pay you extra, is that okay?"

"Oh my gosh- I mean, yeah, it's fine, sorry about your car sir,"

"Me too, also, I forgot to tell you, but before I called you, I called Flippy to babysit, but forgot to cancel, did he ever show up?"

". . .N-n-no sir! I mean, yes he did, but he went back home when he saw that I was here,"

"Okay, that's good, that's all I wanted to say, tell Cub I miss him and not to worry about the storm,"

"I will sir, and sorry about your car, bye sir,"

"Bye Flaky, thanks for all the patience,"

"I try."

Flaky then hung up, eyes wide, she wasn't sure what was more terrible, that she had lied to Pops, or that she had to stay on a stormy night with Mcgee, okay- that was a rude thought, but this changed everything, she was sure could handle everything before, but UNTIL TOMORROW? Plus a storm?! What could be worse?

It was if the Cursed Idols were reading her mind, because just then, there was a crash, a blood curdling monstrous war cry, and the sound of Cub panicking.

* * *

Annnnd cliffhanger! Yeah, sorry, but don't worry, I'll be back with more sooner or later!


	3. Fun Times

Hi guys! I'm baaaack!

Okay, so, this chapter gets REAL, really fast, I said there would be violence (also of the emotional kind?), and blood, so if your uncomfortable with any of that- you know I'm sorry.

And somehow, this story became a lot more emotional than the first one, and I'm not really sure how that even happened. Also, if you spot any "innuendos", I most likely put them there on purpose :D

Also, I reference "Without a Hitch" in this chapter, just to clear up my thoughts on it.

Anyway, I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS

* * *

Okay, so, at the moment it was a little hard to see the bright side of things at the moment, seeing as her mentally disabled best friend was now a violent rampage in the same room as the small baby bear that they were babysitting.

BUT, as deathly scared as she was now, she had to do what she had to do, and that was save Cub, somehow…and that required moving from her spot from the telephone.

There was a sudden scream from Cub, the sound of pots and pans clattering loudly to the linoleum floor, a loud thump, rustling then- silence?

' _Oh no_ ,' Flaky thought, biting her lip, forcing her quivering legs into action, she charged to the kitchen to find nothing- only a huge mess, relief and confusion pulsed through her, of course- Cub must have escaped- but…

She twisted around, _no, no, no, no, no!_

Now it was far too quiet, and she needed to move!

But, taking this moment, she looked for a weapon, her eyes searched for the knife from earlier-

It was gone.

And before she got another chance to panic, she had the wind knocked out of her, slamming against the fridge; knowing already who slammed her before her vision gained clarity.

Flippy had her pinned back with one hand, the other hand holding the knife threateningly at her forehead.

" _ **Look how the tables have turned, you enemy dog!**_ " He cackled.

"WHERES CUB? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" Flaky yelled, wanting to thrash and kick the sense back into him- in between the legs- but fear paralyzed her body, all except her mouth.

" **Your midget comrade? Wouldn't** _ **you**_ **like to know?** _ **HAHAHAHA**_ **!** "

"If-if you hurt him Flippy, I swear I'm gonna-,"

" **Watcha gonna do?** _ **NOTHING, because**_ _ **you're a lil wimp**_ **!** " Cruelly, Flippy took this opportunity to caress the knife across Flaky's cheek, causing her to wince, " **But you know wanna know what I'm gonna do?** "

Flaky gulped, the dark of anxiety eating at her stomach, her paranoid imagination flying a full speed, she only responded with widened eyes and her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

The last thing she saw was the blood thirsty glint his eyes as he swung the knife toward her face, to her dismay and confusion- he didn't kill her on the spot, but proceeded to swipe her face with very shallow cuts, something similar to being slapped repeatedly- but with a sharp thing.

But then it took her a moment to realize the cuts were getting progressively deeper as it went down her jaw…

 _Oh…! **He was going to slit her throat!**_

As if her thoughts were being sent out- there was a sudden painful sounding thud and the cutting stopped.

"FWAKY!" a small voice cried out.

The porcupine opened her eyes to see Flippy toppled over on his side on the floor, completely out again, and on the other side of her was Cub who looked on the verge of tears.

She let out a loud thankful sigh of relief and scooped the little bear into her arms, "You saved me again!" she squeezed him tightly, and then looked at him, "I'm so happy you're okay," but she checked him just to be sure, "how did you even do that?"

"Pan!" he said and pointed at a very heavy one that lay next to Flippy, she was not sure how she missed it.

"Wow, you really do have great aim," she murmured, but the realization hit her that this was too violent situation for a kid/toddler his age, she looked at him again, closer, he looked a little nervous and out of breath, but not really traumatized…but it was best she got him out of here.

"Let's take you to your room; I think its best you calmed down," and she padded out of the kitchen and down the hall.

" _What about boo-boos_ ," he said quietly, pointing at her face.

"Boo-boos?" she touched her cheek and winced, oh, yeah, how could she forget about her face nearly sliced into a cold cut?

"Don't worry, I'm going put on some band-aids and I'll feel better in no time!" she then picked up Cub and headed off to his room.

" _What about Fwippy_?" he whispered, looking up at her for any confirmations.

"Don't worry about him sweetheart, I got it covered," she said, giving him a tickle, emitting a small giggle from him, entering the room she sat him on his bed pulling the sheets up to his chin.

But to be honest, she was trying her hardest not to imagine Flippy dead in the kitchen, she'd never know how to explain that one to Pop. She was also hoping he wasn't brain dead, or actually had a concussion this time- that had been a really heavy pan.

"Your daddy called by the way, he said we're going to get to babysit you until tomorrow," she paused for Cub grin enthusiastically, still puzzled how and why he wasn't scared of Flippy yet.

Well, to be fair, even though _she_ was scared of Flippy- **_she_** somehow still liked him alot too, at least when he wasn't triggered.

Maybe that's how Cub saw it too.

"And- he said there was going to be a storm tonight, but it'll be okay, we'll have hot chocolate and Flippy can tell us stories, it'll be great,"

Cub nodded, his smile still present, that was a good sign.

"Okay, I'm going to take care of my boo-boos, and I'll make sure Flippy is okay, why don't you try to get some rest? Or are you still jumpy? Don't worry, I'll get you some warm milk," she said warmly, patting his head.

"'Kay, thank you Fwaky, I wuv you,"

Flaky grinned warmly, blinking back the tears that threatened to show themselves, "I _wuv_ you too," oh this kid was getting pancakes in the morning.

She knew she promised she'd take care of her face first, but there was no possible way she wasn't going to put Flippy last on her to do list.

She bit her lip as she re-entered the kitchen, he was still lying out cold on the floor, she stepped closer, sighing in relief to see no blood, she knelt down- but before she had a chance to do anything, a groan emitted from him.

" _Uhhhgh, sign that kid up for baseball_. . .,"

Flaky laughed desperately, any dread from earlier leaving her she let herself get closer to look at him better, reaching out to hesitantly touch his shoulder, "You okay Flippy?"

" _Dandy_." He groaned, he turned his head and winced his eyes opened, and the moment he looked at her, he flung his self-back in horror.

And to her shock, he nearly burst into tears, "You're not though! Look what I DID TO YOU! _I'M SO SORRY_!"

She twisted her mouth in confusion, "It's not that bad, it hurts, yeah, but it's not as worse as other stuff I've been through," but still, she gently touched her face for the first time, grimacing at the increasing stinging, she noted that it even hurt a bit when she talked.

She yelped in surprise when she studied her hand, her fingers were slathered in her blood, it was _a lot._

"No wonder Cub was so well behaved…," she mumbled.

Flippy cradled his pounding head as he stood up, fighting the dizziness "Let me take bandage your face, it's the least I could do,"

"No, no, I'll do it, but I tell you what, I promised Cub I'd get him warm milk, why don't you get him that? Um, if you can?" she traded.

"Yeah, I'll do it, go take care of yourself, don't worry,"

"Are you sure? You look like you need to sit down,"

Flippy dropped his paw from his head, his face dark, stern, and stubborn, he seemed to have a little trouble looking at her for too long "Flaky, don't underestimate me, I'm trained for this sort of stuff, you go on ahead and _please_ take care of yourself,"

She blinked at his sudden seriousness, throwing her off, but after what just happened, it wasn't that surprising, still though, she was worried.

"Okay, call me if you need me," she said, backing up, her eyes locked on his, trying to read him best she could, but he turned around to get a small baby bear sized mug.

When Flaky got to the bathroom she realized why her boys acted the way they had as the cuts had made a river of blood on her face, a darker red on red running down her face like slow rivers, she looked ready for Halloween alright.

She had felt the blood, and saw it on her fingers, but she hadn't realized was this bad, she looked closer in the mirror and down, it wasn't dripping from her yet- but it was about it to, good timing she got in here.

After a few moments of washing her face off in the sink, and trying not look at how much there was, while trying not to make a mess, she finally got rid of the blood from her fur.

Next was her _favorite_ part, the antiseptic.

After a few minutes of hissing in pain and plenty of 'ow!'s, she finished, then wondered what in the world she was going to use to bandage her face with.

Before she could do anything, there was polite knock on the door, "Flaky? I got some supplies,"

Curiously but nervous, she shyly opened the door for him, stepping back as he entered with a first aid kit, he looked determined, really she couldn't say no to a face like that.

He smiled a small smile, "Good to see you're okay," then his smile disappeared, ducking his face from view as he searched in his box, "Y'know, there are no words to express how bad I feel, well, for all the stuff I did, to everyone. But believe me; I'm trying to cure myself, I really am,"

"That's all that matters now," Flaky said, sitting down, remembering a certain car ride 'adventure' a year ago, and trying to push back the guilt, she hadn't known then that Flippy needed to be triggered to turn into...that monster- being that recklessly afraid of him had been so tiring, and embarrassing, she was so glad she had it cleared up with him, if she hadn't, she'd still be avoiding him like the plague and probably going through more therapy.

Flippy's eyes lit up at that, "Thank you," he then turned to her and held up two giant cheek sized bandages, "what do you think?"

"That Cub is going to laugh at me," she admitted, the sight clearing her guilt, not being able to keep her own laughter in herself.

Flippy bit his lip, holding his humor in, "Yeah, maybe, hold still I'll put them on,"

It was a pretty quick process, but Flaky couldn't help the fuzzy shyness in her chest as he leaned in and gently taped the bandages on her cheeks, he was careful not touch or press on any of the stray cuts. They avoided eye contact for just almost the same reasons.

Once he appeared to be done, she let herself speak.

"H-how's Cub?"

"Hold on, you got some cuts on your snout, let me get them too," he blurted, awkwardly turning away to pull out a normal band aid, he smiled "Cub's fine, he asked me if I was okay, drank some milk and dropped off for a nap like a rock," he explained, then with a flick of wrist, bandaged her snout, she never saw it coming.

"Thanks," Flaky smiled shyly back, and then frowned as she remembered Pop's phone call before she had gotten sliced and diced; it was a good a time as any to tell him now.

"So Pops did call, aaaannnnd, he had some car problems, he said I'll have to stay over night, and that it's going to storm… a lot, if it's too much trouble, you can go home...if you want, if you think it'll cause you...um, any more... _episodes_ ,"

Flippy blinked in surprise, but it rolled off him quickly and he seemed just annoyed "Oh boy, that guy. No, it's fine, I packed my meds, but, storms… ughh, I think it's best if I lock myself up when it starts,"

It was already coming, but at the word 'meds' Flaky looked him in the eyes, remembering the crazed glint in his eyes, she couldn't stop herself from imagining him flipping out when the storm was going to start, the thunder rattling the house, the power going out, the next thing she hears is Flippy's bloodthirsty roar over the sound of loud chaotic rain and the glow of his neon eyes flashing in the dark as he charges at her with his dark claws and darker teeth-

"Flaky?"

She nearly jumped out her quills, dandruff comically falling to the floor, " _I-!_ Should go check the weather report!" she leaped up, brushing past her friend in the process as she skittishly made her way out of the bathroom.

Flippy stood there for a moment, feeling a little defeated and guilty, he had an idea for the cause of her outburst, she was having her extreme bouts of paranoia again and it was his fault.

Closing the door, he looked himself in the mirror, he'd been wondering why his worse self was taking so long to kill ( _not that he was complaining_ )- usually it'd take literally seconds to wipe out people, but since he'd come over, he was calculating more, enjoying the panic…Waiting, watching…

 _No…_ Flippy winced at his conclusion.

In his reflection, his twisted other side grinned a sharp toothy grin, now wearing a hunter's hat and outfit, look extremely amused.

" _You're_ doing it for the thrill of the hunt _aren't you_?"

His reflection licked his chops and silently cackled.

"Ew! You're really disgusting you know that?" then scoffed as the imaginary reflection gave him an _'I know you are but what am I?_ ' look.

"Hmph! I'm not giving up, not yet, I can fight you off! I'll show you!" Flippy smiled, his confidence wavering a bit on the inside, but he wasn't going give in, this babysitting adventure was going to be a test to prove himself to Flaky and Cub, and he was going to pass it.

But his stomached soured as his other side's reflection looked even more smug, rumbling with laughter from his sick sense of humor, Flippy guessed this is why medicine was evented, sometimes sheer force of will just wasn't enough at times like these, especially when his other side knew how secretly nervous he was- he _was_ him after all.

So, with that, he forced himself to look away, and perhaps probably clean himself up, Flaky wasn't the only one who got scuffed up.

Back with Flaky, she had decided she needed calming down as well, fixing herself some warm milk and sitting down to check the weather channel.

Yep, 100% precipitation, thunder storms on there way tonight.

She groaned dramatically and collapsed onto the couch, this was going to be a nightmare; Flippy was right, it was best that they made some preparations

* * *

I keep thinking to myself when writing this story "IF YOU JUST KICK FLIPPY OUT, YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BE HAVING SO MANY PROBLEMS LIKE THIS!" But then I remember that this story somehow is becoming about the importance of relationships and trust, and Flippy and Flaky not wanting to upset Cub- and not being immune to his baby puppy pout, and well, the HTF characters are not always well known for being super logical.

Anyway, I had some trouble with this chapter, due to not being completely comfortable with it, like originally, Flippy was going to pin Flaky to the floor- but that started to squick me out, so I had him push her against the fridge instead, I ain't about to get anywhere near "M" rated in this story, even just a little. That's why my warning at the top is so dramatic.

Hope you've enjoyed it so far, I'll see what I can cook up next. Love you guys!


End file.
